1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system, terminal, mobile object, program, and method for allowing virtual objects corresponding respectively to an output device, such as a projector or the like, and a mobile object, such as a portable terminal or the like, arranging the virtual objects respectively in a virtual space corresponding to a real space, and providing an output service by the output device on the basis of a positional relation between the virtual objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to an output service provision system, a virtual object management terminal, a mobile object, a virtual object management terminal program, a mobile object program, and an output service provision method which can allow a user to easily receive a provided output service, provide an output service responsive to the user, and flexibly cope with situational variations.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional projector, which projects an image onto a screen, may include, for example, a connection terminal for connection with a computer or the like, and a projection device for projecting an image onto the screen on the basis of an image signal inputted through the connection terminal.
Each presenter does a presentation using such a conventional projector while projecting presentation data onto a screen by connecting a computer or the like, which stores projector display data to be projected by the projector as the presentation data, to the projector and operating the computer.
In the conventional projector, however, all of the presenters' presentation data must be stored in one computer, otherwise the presentation data will often be stored respectively in the numerous computers of the respective presenters. In such a case, for each presentation, the corresponding computer has to be connected to the projector, resulting in an inefficient use of effort and time for connection. Besides, the presenters must take their notetype computers to a presentation meeting place with efforts to carry them. In particular, in the case of doing presentations in a relatively large meeting place, it is very troublesome for the presenters to store the presentation data of all the presenters in one computer. Moreover, for a meeting promoter to do it places a heavy burden on the promoter.